villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Boss (Metal Gear)
Big Boss is the code name given to John, a FOXHOUND agent and a major recurring character and antagonist in the Metal Gear series of video games, as well as that series' initial protagonist (chronologically). He is the hidden main antagonist of the original Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake and later the main protagonist of the prequels, from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater to Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. He also made a guest appearance at the end of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Big Boss is voiced by actor David Hayter (who also voices Solid Snake) and later veteran Hollywood actor Kiefer Sutherland in the prequels. In MGS4, he is voiced by Richard Doyle. History As revealed in a collection of prequels, John was originally a young FOX (a subdivision of the CIA) soldier and spy under the codename Naked Snake. He was sent to assassinate his former mentor and spiritual mother, The Boss, in order to prevent nuclear conflict between Russia and The United States. After executing said task, as well as single-handedly taking down Colonel Volgin and the Cobra Unit, he was left cold, unpatriotic, and bitter, having intense guilt and a burning urge to complete The Boss' original vision. This led to the creation of Outer Heaven and FOXHOUND, which also led to the beginning of the Metal Gear series. In the midquel of these events, his DNA was forcefully cloned by his former CO, Major Zero. The DNA spawned three imperfect clones, all naturally given birth by EVA (Big Boss' love interest), Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, and Solidus Snake. Being both the leaders of FOXHOUND and Outer Heaven, Big Boss sent rookie agent Solid Snake to save another FOXHOUND operative from Outer Heaven. Approaching the end of the journey, Snake discovered that Big Boss was secretly the leader of the very group who triggered the mission and was technically Snake's father. It is revealed that he just wanted to create a world were soldiers are not treated like political tools, and actually valued, being The Boss' aforementioned vision. He aided the faction (with great risk), that first attempted to kill him (The Outer Heaven resistance group) from the NATO Bombing, he was so highly regarded that Revolver Ocelot did everything to remember Big Boss. Big Boss' motives behind his actions stemmed from a strong guilt after learning that his killing of The Boss was the direct result of a fake defection gone awry, and then learning that her death had in fact been orchestrated from the beginning. Both Liquid and Solidus both attempted to carry out Big Boss' will (Liquid out of being scorned, Solidus out of respect). Zero's response to Big Boss' departure of his organization is still viewing Big Boss as an unreplaceable friend. Big Boss was also shown to be compassionate to his enemies, even after his turn to villainy, as evidenced by his forgiving the Outer Heaven resistance group as well as being implied to have saved several of the soldiers in his group. The closest his sons have gotten to getting this characteristic is Solid Snake. As such, he is an "anti-villain." Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Deceased Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Terrorists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Master of Hero Category:Necessary Evil Category:Military Villains Category:Leader Category:Soldiers Category:Apprentice Category:Grey Zone Category:Right-Hand Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Villains Category:Flashback villains Category:Liars Category:Dark Messiah Category:One-Man Army Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Affably Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Pawns Category:Double Agent Category:In love villains Category:Old Villains Category:Provoker Category:Extremists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Brutes Category:Protective Villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Legacy Villains Category:Mascots Category:Master Manipulator Category:Spy Category:Paranoid Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:War Criminals Category:Remorseful Villains